ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 239 (28th May 1987)
Plot Ian asks Lou to talk to Kathy and Pete about him and Tina moving into their own flat. Arthur sends Vicki a birthday card in the post, which cheers Pauline up. Lou confronts Tony about letting Ian and Tina move in together, but is baffled when Tony admits he does not know what she is on about. Tony finds Kelvin and protests to letting him allow Ian and Tina move in together, but Kelvin points out to Tony that will not need the room. Pauline tells Michelle she has agreed to sell meat for Den, although Michelle advises against it. Tony talks with Kelvin about his early life and when he first moved to Walford from Trinidad. Barry has a summer cold. Naima tells Rezaul that she has disowned her family; he realises that she is not the ordinary Bengali woman he thought she was and as a result has taught him a lesson about independence. Michelle confronts Den over the meat and tells him to stay out of her, Lofty, Vicki and her family's lives. Pat then tells Den that Reg is on the phone: he wants the bills paid the following month, so Den makes a call to get a loan. Colin drives Tony to the airport as he leaves Albert Square for Trinidad, only saying goodbye to Kelvin. Pat visits Lou and Lou tells her that if she lets Ethel have her flat back she will be liked in the community and will also be able to rebuild a relationship with Simon. Residents at Vicki's party begin wondering where Tony has got to, Kelvin ends up telling Michelle that he has returned to Trinidad, before giving her a bracelet for Vicki that he made for her. Den considers going into the party but then decides not to. Pat tells Ethel that she can have her flat back. Ethel is delighted but Dot is devastated as she realises she will be living in Number 25 all alone. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Tony - Oscar James *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Colin - Michael Cashman *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Den - Leslie Grantham *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Barry - Gary Hailes *Vicki - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tracey - Donna Galbraith *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Ray - Bob Hewis *Tel - Michael Garner *Gaz - Unknown (Uncredited) *Omo - Unknown (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre Notes *Final appearance of Tony Carpenter. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Come here, I'm going to give you a great big French kiss.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,750,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes